shslsquadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Caster
Caster of "Red" ("赤"のキャスター, "Aka" no Kyasutā?) is the Caster-class Servant of Jean Rum of the Red Faction in the Great Holy Grail War of Fate/Apocrypha. Shirou Kotomine assumes command over him before he even meets his Master, and through his machinations he later officially becomes Caster's Master. Caster is later granted authority by Kotomine to summon his own Servant for the Red Faction, as their new Saber. Profile Identity Caster's True Name is Michael, also known as the Wanderer. His legend began when in life he was summoned into another world to act as a tactician to a kingdom known as Hoshido, somehow ending up in the world of a video game he enjoyed, Fire Emblem Fates. He served this role faithfully, until one day Hoshido was invaded by the neighboring Nohr. The man who taught him how to wield a blade, High Prince Ryoma, was killed by Nohr's Crown Prince. Michael had taken up his teacher's blade, killed the invading Nohrians (which included the royal family) and took the sacred weapons from each side. Seeing nothing else left for himself, Michael left for the hidden kingdom of Valla, lying through a portal at the bottom of the Bottomless Canyon. Michael eventually found in Valla one of the First Dragons, the Silent Dragon Anankos, and was able to strike up a deal. In return for being the dragon's harbinger, his prophet, his puppet, Michael wanted a power. The power which, upon death, he would be reincarnated. The deal was struck and years later, upon his death, Michael found himself in another world again. This cycle persisted for many years. Michael found himself in many worlds, in many different people's roles, and retained knowledge of all his incarnations at once. He married many in his different lives, lived in many places, and killed many people. Eventually, he was called by Anankos back to the world of Fates. The world was on the path the game called Revelations, and his god wanted him to strike down those who would oppose him. Seeing no reason to disagree, Michael simply waited in Valla for his targets. However, the whole ordeal proved far more complicated then just killing some people. The leader of the combined Hoshidan and Nohrian forces was, of course, the game's protagonist Corrin. In this incarnation it was the female Corrin. Before the fight even had a chance to begin, Corrin explained how she has seen every life Michael had lived, how she was the original ''Corrin from Michael's first life. His first wife. Suffice to say Michael had a mental breakdown. Everything he had down in any life, him as a hero or a villain, him saving or killing, came rushing back at once. He asked his wife one last favor. To end his deal with the devil, with the one weapon that could oppose the power of Anankos, the power that filled his veins, the '''Omega Yato', the Fire Emblem. And thus the story of Michael ended, and Caster's started. In many worlds a fairy tale named "The Wanderer" exists, based on him living many lives. Appearance Caster appears as his younger self (from his first incarnation), possessing dark brown, curly, shaggy hair and light brown eyes with major bags under a pair of glasses. His outfit is that of an otherworldly tactician, garbed in black and dark purple robes with curved, oval eye insignia and other details, and under wears leather forearm coverings, a sleeveless white shirt, over which is worn a gold yellow and black short shirt, with a high collar and short sleeves. (Basically, Robin's Tactician gear.) His casual wear changes, but it almost always has a hoodie. Personality Caster is a person with layers to his personality. He regrets and repents his own failures and existence, but is also capable of being snarky, sarcastic and lazy. He’s antisocial, preferring to sit around and read rather than interact with others. Caster also doesn’t have any hero complexes, being casual about killing people unless he actually knows them. He’s a very smart and strategic fighter, and it’s hard to anger him in battle or just casually. He’s a type to slowly open up and warm up to others. Caster loves playing games, the electronic variety. He is also a unsalable sarcastic, snarky jackass. Role Abilities Class Skills I'tem Construction: B' Territory Creation: B Personal Skills Eye of The Mind (True): B High-Speed Incantation: A Mana Burst (Lightning): C Bravery: B-''' '''Divinity: E Dragon Kind Modification: A Noble Phantasms Royal Raiment, The Kingdoms Arms - Rank A -''' A Noble Phantasm representing the weapons of Nohr and Hoshido that Caster took as his own. These include the sacred weapons Siegfried, Raijinto, Brynhilder, Fujin Yumi, and finally the Yato. It also contains common weapons of both kingdoms. * '''Brynhilder - Anti-Unit - Rank B+: Brynhildr is described as a tome that can manipulate earth, gravity, and life. It can summon trees in battle to ensnare opponents, and is capable of casting spells originating from Nohr since it absorbed those tomes. It’s ultimate ability is referred to as ‘The Romance of Brynhilder’, a strong illusion that can ensnare a single target completely, and if strained up to 5 people. * Siegfried - Anti-Army - Rank A: Siegfried is a sword of darkness once wielded by a former prince, then fell into Caster’s hands. It is a long sword capable of ranged attacks by shooting beams of darkness, and can manipulate shadows. It can unleash these shadows in an attack named ’Striking Shadows’. * Fujin Yumi - Anti-Army - Rank C: This bow forms a bowstring of Light, and shoots arrows mixed with condensed wind and energy. The user can form hundreds of arrows and shoot all at once, referred to as ’Vajra Onslaught’. * Raijinto - Anti-Unit - Rank B-''': A sword that absorbs electricity, and manipulates it to form its blade. It can use a release state form, the blade detaching and expanding into a giant Lightning blade. * '''Yato - Anti-Unit - Rank D: A divine blade with dragon slaying qualities. It’s a relatively plain blade, but contains many other forms it can go into for different effects and abilities. * Omega Yato - Anti-Fortress - Rank A++: The final realized form of the Yato, the “Fire Emblem”. Caster can only use this weapon upon sacrificing all four of his divine weapons into the base Yato. It reforms into a flaming chainsaw sword, capable of slaying a god. It’s full power is utilized in ’God-slaying Sword: Divine Yato Severance’. The chainsaw charges and revs, the flames glowing gold as it converges on the blade. Caster pulls it back and swings, releasing the massive golden blaze upon his target. A Curse From My Beloved - Rank A - Anti-Unit (Self) '-' A Noble Phantasm representing Caster’s own death. Due to this Phantasm he cannot properly die, but can still be injured and feel pain. His original death was at the blade of his beloved, and only it or a weapon of equal caliber can fully kill him. Anything with dragon-slaying qualities would also count. Dragon Blood, A Gods Awakening - Rank A - Anti-Unit (Self) '-' The blessing given to Caster by the Dragon Anankos. They carry the same blood, and this blood allows Caster to transform his entire body or just parts into a dragon’s. It’s full effects are tattoos spreading over Caster’s body, powering him up by leaps and bounds but require massive amounts of mana. Trivia *Besides Caster and Avenger, which are his somewhat all original incarnations, the rest of Michael's Classes involve him incarnated as a fictional character. Category:Male Category:Fate/BullShit